Δελφοί
by Shaina de Aries
Summary: Mientras los dorados están en el Olimpo, entrevistándose con los dioses, Apolo se lleva a Mu a Delfos. Short fic. Post Hades/ND
1. El templo de Athena

**Según yo, iba a estar en sabático hasta el año entrante. Nop, no pude. Al parecer, NECESITO escribir xD Así que aquí estoy con un nuevo fic. Es un side story de Χρυσό και Θεοί, que va a narrar los días que Mu estuvo con Apolo en Delfos. Por eso se llama Δελφοί ('Delfos' en griego) Es un un short fic, va a constar de tres capítulos y un epílogo. Espero que les guste. **

**_Δελφοί_**

**Capítulo 1**

**"El templo de Athena"**

El santo de Aries subió con presteza hacia la habitación de la diosa. Quería estar seguro de contar con su aprobación para poder hacer lo que le habían pedido con la conciencia tranquila.

Tocó a la puerta sintiendo un desagradable nudo en el estómago.

-Adelante, se oyó una voz femenina.

-¿Señorita Athena?, tanteó, mientras entraba.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas, Mu?, le preguntó ésta. Entre sus manos había un huso de lana y una canastilla con ovillos ya hechos.

-Eh...deseo pediros permiso para algo, se cohibió éste desde el suelo, donde se había inclinado respetuosamente.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?, preguntó la diosa de la sabiduría apartando su labor.

-Vuestro hermano me ha invitado a ir con él a Delfos y quisiera pediros vuestro permiso, alegó, escogiendo las palabras con cuidado, sabedor de que la diosa no estaba de buen humor esos días.

-Conque eso es lo que pasa..., comentó ella, llevándose una mano al mentón.-Me preguntaba por qué estaba tan nervioso últimamente.- ¿Te dijo por qué desea llevarte tan lejos? ¿No le basta el Olimpo?

-Me dijo que quería que yo conociera el lugar. Pero me parece que lo que quiere es librarse de su hermana, comentó él, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Aquel ceño marfileño se hundió como manifestación del disgusto que sentía su dueña.

-¿Ártemis os molesta mucho?, preguntó.

-A Apolo, manifestó él.-A mí se limita a verme de manera muy rara. Me incomoda.

-Entiendo, manifestó ella.- ¿Tú quieres irte con él?

Un hermoso tono rosáceo cubrió el blanco rostro del ariano.

-Quisiera...pero...no sé hasta qué punto pueda contener Apolo a Ártemis. Tengo miedo, ¿sabe? No quisiera usar mis poderes contra una diosa (y de todas formas no sé hasta qué punto servirían) No quiero tener problemas.

-¿Has hablado con él acerca de eso?

-Sí. Me aseguró que no dejaría que me pasara nada. Por eso digo que no sé hasta qué punto pueda contenerla. No dudo que pueda...lo que pongo en tela de juicio es por cuanto tiempo...

Athena se levantó y fue hacia él. Se arrodilló y le levantó el rostro.

-No te preocupes. De Febe me encargo yo. Tú haz lo que tu corazón te dicte. Ya les he dicho que ustedes merecen una vida lo más normal posible. Y mi hermano también merece ser feliz. Me extraña que Ártemis no sea capaz de verlo.

-Está bien señorita. ¡Gracias por su ayuda!, manifestó, contento, mientras se levantaba.-Le diré a Febo lo que usted ha dicho, comentó, mientras salía. Bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia dónde lo esperaba el dios.

La virgen Tritogenia por su parte se volvió hacia la ventana.

-¡Iris!, llamó.

La mensajera se presentó inmediatamente.

-¿Sí, mi señora?

-¿Has vigilado a Apolo cómo te lo pedí?

-Sí, mi señora, manifestó la hija de Taumante.

-¿Y bien?

-Está comportándose muy extraño. Creo que fueron ciertas sus sospechas acerca de que no se trataba de un simple capricho. Quizás por eso la virgen cazadora está tan al acecho. Es posible que quiera protegerlo de un posible desengaño amoroso.

-¿Han discutido?

-Sí. Incluso han ido a quejarse frente a la venerable Leto.

-¿Qué dice Leto?

-Le ha dado la razón a Apolo. Le dijo a Ártemis que ella como virgen, no tiene el derecho a juzgar si su hermano se enamora o no o de quién lo hace. Que si acaso había olvidado ya el amor que sintió por el gigante Orión. Que debería sentirse halagada, pues el elegido es uno de vuestros santos, lo más cercano a los semidioses que existe hoy en día. Esta vez no es ni una ninfa arisca ni una muchacha imprudente, una princesa aprovechada o imberbes efebos. Vuestro guerrero debe de saber perfectamente en qué se está metiendo, dijo, manifestó.

-Imagino que mi hermana ha tratado de que mi padre le diera la razón.

-Eso lo ignoro. Pero dudo mucho que el gran Zeus le dé la razón a Ártemis. Es más, la única aparte de vos que podría darle la razón sería Hestia. Y dudo que lo haga.

-En realidad, ni yo podría darle la razón. No he experimentado nunca el amor carnal, pero tantos siglos viviendo junto a los seres humanos me han enseñado que hay muchos tipos de amor. Y he visto lo que provoca. Es una de las fuerzas más misteriosas del cosmos. Y una de las más hermosas. ¿Por qué sería tan ingrata de negarles una alegría como ésta, si ambos la desean?

-No tendría por qué, mi señora, contestó la mensajera.

-Haz esto, expuso la virgen guerrera,-llámame a Ártemis. Ya que no es capaz de ver por sí misma que Apolo necesita ser feliz, se lo haré ver yo.

-De acuerdo, mi señora. Como usted ordene, reiteró, mientras desaparecía.

Palas bajó la vista hacia los jardines que había debajo de su habitación. Su aguda vista fue capaz de distinguir a su hermano y a Mu, entre los árboles. Oyó que la puerta se abría y se cerraba, pero no se volvió.

-¿Me llamaste, querida hermana mayor?, se escuchó la voz de la hija de Leto.

-Así es, Ártemis, contestó con voz grave, todavía mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Athena? No me digas que es acerca de nuestro hermano.

-Sabes que normalmente no me importa con quién se enreda Apolo porque generalmente lo hace por capricho y nunca dura demasiado. Pero esta vez se trata de uno de mis santos. No puedo permitir que lo lastimes.

-Tú no me entiendes, protestó la pelirroja.-No puedo permitir que lo vuelvan a lastimar.

-Ven acá, le dijo, mientras le hacía un ademán, para que se acercara a la ventana. La otra se acercó despacio.-Míralo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste tan feliz? ¿Quieres quitarle eso?

La diosa miró hacia abajo. Al ver a la pareja hablando, apretó los puños.

-No sé qué quieres, Palas, insistió, apartando la mirada.-Yo solo lo veo con un mortal que tarde o temprano morirá o lo dejará y entonces él sufrirá. Y no puedo permitirlo. Ya ha sufrido demasiado.

La hija mayor de Zeus frunció el ceño.

-Olvídate de Mu. Fíjate en Apolo.

A regañadientes, la diosa fijó los ojos en su gemelo. El rostro de éste presentaba una expresión alegre que la diosa no recordaba haber visto en mucho tiempo. Asimismo la ternura en los ojos de él le provocó un nudo en la garganta.

-Puede ser que esté contento. Pero estaba contento con los otros antes de sufrir por ello. Así como él me cuida yo debo cuidarlo. No debe de amar a nadie más de nuevo. Esto es obra de ese mocoso. Le haré trizas su maldito carcaj.

La otra diosa suspiró.

-Hermana, no me dejas otra opción más que obligarte a dejarlos en paz. Júralo.

-¡No puedes obligarme!, chilló.

El chillido llegó a oídos de Apolo. El dios levantó la mirada hasta engarzarla con la de su hermana. Febe entendió con claridad el mensaje que le transmitían aquellos topacios. Si intentaba algo, no dudaría en usar sus flechas contra ella, su propia hermana. Sabiendo que nadie, excepto sus padres, sería capaz de aplacarlo si se enfurecía, hizo un puchero y se volvió.

-Está bien. Juro por el Estigia que no intentaré separarlos, ni lastimar a tu santo de oro. Ya está, has ganado otra vez. ¿Qué te parece, niña malcriada? Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya, ¿verdad, Athena?

La diosa de la sabiduría ignoró la pulla y la despidió.

-Asegúrate de que no intenta nada malo, le dijo a Iris.

Ésta asintió y desapareció

Mientras tanto, abajo, el santo de Aries le exponía al dios del Sol todo lo que le había dicho la virgen Tritogenia. Vio cómo éste levantaba la mirada y la siguió, para ver qué era lo que le había llamado la atención. Al ver qué el objeto de atención de Apolo no era otra que Ártemis, apartó la mirada incómodo. Vio a su compañero internarse entre los árboles y lo siguió a la carrera. Lo encontró sentado al pie de un laurel, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano y expresión meditabunda.

-¿En qué piensas?, le preguntó, sentándose a su lado. Loxias lo miró de reojo.

-En mi hermana. Qué difícil es lidiar con ella, suspiró.

-La señorita Athena me aseguró que se encargaría de ella, informó, deseando distraerlo. El dios lo miró, con duda.

-No creo que lo logre. Al menos, no del todo. Pero con que nos deje relativamente en paz me conformo, dijo, mientras su pecho se expandía en una respiración resignada. Mu se recostó contra su costado.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, manifestó, acariciando la mejilla del dios con cariño. Éste, se relajó al sentir la caricia, tomó la mano del ariano y depositó un beso en ella.

-Salimos mañana en la mañana, manifestó, mientras se levantaba.

-Está bien, contestó.-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

_Al día siguiente..._

-¿Entonces te vas a ir?, preguntó Shaka, mientras lo miraba vestirse.

-Claro. Talvez no tenga otra oportunidad cómo está en la vida.

-Lo que quieres es otra cosa, ¿verdad?

-Ay, Shaka

-No seas inocente, Mu. ¿Qué crees que va a pasar todo ése tiempo a solas con él?

-Lo que tenga que pasar, comentó cortante.

El santo de Virgo arqueó las cejas.

-No te enojes, solo decía. ¿Entonces son cuatro días?

-Cuatro días.

-¿No vas a llevarte el cloth?, preguntó, viendo la caja de Pandora en un rincón.

-No. ¿Para qué? Solo estorbaría.

-Solo preguntaba. Entonces nos veremos después.

-Así es. Ya me dirás cómo les va a los otros.

-Descuida.

El santo de Aries bajó las escaleras a buen paso. En la entrada se encontró con la hija de Zeus. Ella sonrió.

-Sabía que tomarías la decisión correcta. Vete y disfruta.

Él se inclinó galantemente ante ella y caminó hasta el jardín frontal, donde lo esperaba el dios. El carro de oro relucía al Sol y era tirado por siete cisnes.

-¿Ésta cosa es segura?, preguntó.

Apolo soltó una carcajada.

-Por supuesto que es seguro. Si no ya habría pasado algo. Recuerda que éste carro me lo dio mi padre cuando nací y que lo que hacen los dioses es perfecto.

-En realidad, me da un poco de miedo, manifestó el mortal.

-No te preocupes. Yo te sostendré, comentó cariñosamente el dios, ayudándolo a subir. Athena se acercó al carro y le hizo una seña a su hermano. Éste se agachó para oír lo que ésta tenía que decirle.

-Logré que Ártemis jurara no intentar separarlos, susurró ella,-pero ya sabes cómo es. Si no puede separarlos, les hará la vida imposible. Te lo advierto por si se aparece por allá.

Febo entrecerró los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos rendijas, con molestia. Suspiró, mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro a su hermana.

-Gracias, Athena, comentó, mientras subía al vehículo. A continuación silbó, provocando que los cisnes alzaran el vuelo. El santo de Aries se sujetó a la cintura de su compañero para no caer.

-¡Ay!, se quejó.

Una vez que todo estuvo estabilizado, dejó que los cisnes fueran a su aire y se sentó junto a Mu. El joven carnero se arrecostó contra el pecho de su amante.

-¿No es arriesgado dejarlos así?, preguntó, levantando el rostro hacia el de Apolo. Le fascinaba el gesto altivo de aquel perfil perfecto.

-No, ellos saben adónde ir. Y si me desobedecen..., sentenció, sacando el arco de la nada. Montó una flecha, apuntó y disparó certeramente. La saeta pasó limpiamente entre dos de los cisnes, que se tambalearon con miedo. Unas cuantas plumas flotaron antes de caer por el aire.

El joven le dio un manotazo al dios en un hombro de manera juguetona.

-No seas grosero. Pobres, los defendió.

El otro sonrió con suficiencia y se arrecostó más.

-De algún modo tengo que hacer valer mi autoridad, ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, pero así no. Es cruel. Eso es algo que haría tu hermana.

Apolo se sintió incómodo. Apartó la vista. ¿Por qué aquel joven lo hacía sentirse así? Como un niño pillado en falta.

-¿Dónde nos quedaremos?, preguntó.-Tu templo está en ruinas.

-El templo estará en ruinas pero el oráculo sigue activo. Ya lo verás, comentó, besándolo en la frente, como solía hacer.

Mu sintió curiosidad. ¿Acaso era un caso como el de Poseidón, cuyo verdadero templo estaba cercano a las ruinas del templo que los humanos habían construido para él en la Antigüedad?

Cuando se volvió hacia el hijo de Leto, descubrió que había caído en los brazos de Morfeo. El santo de Aries sonrió. Le encantaba verlo mientras dormía porque entonces parecía un ángel dormido. Los cabellos ígneos flotaban suavemente, movidos por el viento, semejando llamas. El rostro de alabastro, semejaba a una estatua por su simetría y perfección, pero tenía un toque de suavidad y una afluencia de sangre en las mejillas que delataba que aquello era piel y no blanco marfil. El torso se agitaba suavemente con el hálito de vida inmortal y los párpados temblaban con suavidad producto del sueño. Cuando el vehículo empezó a descender, abrió los ojos celestes, y a Mu le pareció que veía salir el Sol en ellos. Cogió las riendas y las jaló con suavidad. Aquel contacto bastó para definir el rumbo del aterrizaje y el carruaje se posó suavemente en el suelo.

El dios bajó con agilidad y desunció a las aves. Mientras les daba un poco de semillas en recompensa por labor realizada, su compañero bajó del vehículo.

-Esto está separado del lado turístico de Delfos, ¿verdad?, preguntó.

-No exactamente, pero como el Santuario o Cabo Sunión, los lugares sagrados están ocultos de los mortales comunes, explicó Apolo.-Ni por asomo quiero a gente curioseando mi oráculo. Ten paciencia y lo verás. Hoy quiero enseñarte otra cosa.

-¿Y eso qué sería?

-Sígueme, le indicó, mientras echaba a andar. El tibetano lo siguió, curioso.

Caminaron en silencio durante varios minutos hasta llegar a las ruinas de lo que sin duda había sido un templo en otros tiempos. Las columnas, grises por el polvo y los años transcurridos, todavía despedían un cierto misticismo que atraía.

-¿Compartías éste lugar con otro dios, acaso?, preguntó.

-Así es. Éste templo no corrió con tanta suerte y fue destruido mucho tiempo atrás. Igual que el templo en Cabo Sunión.

El joven de cabellos áureos abrió los ojos con sorpresa, comprendiendo.

-Era un templo de Palas, ¿verdad?

Febo sonrió.

-Así es. Era un templo de tu diosa. Las ruinas permanecen. ¿Recuerdas la estatua de mí y de ella que está en su palacio en el Olimpo?, el joven asintió.-Es una réplica que ella hizo de la estatua que estaba aquí cuando el templo fue destruido. Obviamente, la mejoró.

-¿Los únicos templos de ella son los que están en la Acrópolis? Los que quedan, quiero decir.

El dios asintió. El joven examinó las ruinas con ojo crítico. El tiempo no había sido benévolo con ellas. Las columnas presentaban grietas y estaban erosionadas por la acción de los elementos.

-Ya casi no queda nada, ¿verdad?, preguntó con tristeza.

-Así es. Un día desaparecerán. Pero no te preocupes, así es el ciclo del cosmos. Nada permanece y todo se renueva con el tiempo.

El Sol brillaba con fuerza abrasando la tierra. Mu sentía que le ardían las plantas de los pies.

-¿Podemos ponernos a cubierto? Me estoy asando, pidió.

El dios rio con suavidad y lo guio hasta una pared de piedra. Se oía el ruido del agua caer.

-¿La fuente Castalia está aquí cerca?, preguntó el santo dorado.

-Así es, asintió, con la mano levantada para tocar la pared.-Quizás podríamos ir a que la conozcas más tarde, después de descansar algo. Quitó el polvo que cubría la piedra, revelando una inscripción en griego antiguo. El santo de Aries creyó reconocer un verso del himno homérico a Febo Apolo. El dios lo recitó en voz baja, casi serpentina, y la pared cedió y se hizo a un lado, revelando un pasadizo sumido en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué…? comentó el santo dorado, estupefacto.

-Te dije que el oráculo todavía seguía funcionando, pero que estaba oculto a los ojos de los mortales. Ven conmigo, indicó, internándose en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Mu lo siguió con curiosidad, guiándose por el suave resplandor que parecía desprenderse de la piel del dios. Descendieron a oscuras por un buen tiempo hasta que se empezó a percibir un suave resplandor anaranjado producido seguramente por las antorchas. El camino se bifurcaba a la derecha. Apolo miró de reojo por sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que el tibetano lo seguía y tomó el desvío.

-¿Adónde vamos?, preguntó éste con curiosidad.

-Te mostraré mis habitaciones privadas. No creerás que duermo al raso, ¿o sí? Ahora todo está bajo tierra para evitar que alguien encuentre algo, pero favorece más así. El ambiente se carga más de misticismo.

-¿Entonces, el oráculo sigue en funcionamiento?

-Ahora solo es consultado por deidades más que todo, pero sí, sigue en funcionamiento. Está justo debajo de las ruinas del templo. Talvez mañana puedas verlo. Primero tengo que hablar con las sacerdotisas, y eso me llevará tiempo.

-Entiendo.

El pasillo se abría en una espaciosa caverna que formaba una bóveda de tierra, iluminada tenuemente por varias antorchas. Una cama espaciosa se levantaba en el centro de la misma, cubierta por un pesado dosel.

-Espero que te encuentres cómodo aquí, dijo el dios acariciándole la cabeza.-Ciertamente el único mueble disponible es la cama. No quisiera que estuvieras incómodo.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Apolo sonrió y lo besó con pasión, bebiendo de él con necesidad. Mu le echó los brazos al cuello y se dejó hacer. Se separaron con esfuerzo, jadeando.

-Debo dejarlo aquí…o no seré capaz de detenerme, resopló el señor de Delfos, separándose casi que a disgusto.

El santo dorado se rio y levantó la mano para enredarla en los cabellos ígneos del dios de la adivinación.

-No te preocupes, no hay prisa. Yo seguiré aquí cuando regreses. Y entonces tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos.

Febo sonrió con satisfacción y se dio la vuelta para visitar al oráculo. Miró por sobre su hombro a tiempo de ver a Mu palpar la cama con expresión curiosa.

-Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo, mi estimado carnero, susurró.

El eco de su voz reverberó en las paredes de piedra del pasillo vacío.

**Delfos es una ciudad que está ubicada en las laderas del monte Parnaso, entre éste monte y Cifris. Es parte del Patrimonio de Grecia para la Humanidad. Es famosa porque ahí se ubicaba el oráculo principal (y el más famoso) del dios Apolo. El templo enfrentó varias reconstrucciones a través de los años y el oráculo fue abolido por el emperador Teodosio en el año 385 d.C Actualmente, se pueden contemplar las ruinas del templo de Apolo Pitio. Era considerada el centro del mundo para los griegos. En Delfos también había un pequeño templo a la diosa Athena del cual no pude encontrar imágenes, así que probablemente se perdió.**

**La fuente Castalia era una fuente que está ubicada en el monte Parnaso, rodeada de un bosquecillo de laureles consagrado a Febo. Se dice que de esta fuente emanaban los vapores alucinógenos que le provocaban las visiones a la Pitonisa. En otras leyendas, era una fuente de aguas cristalinas en la cual se reunían musas y náyades acompañadas por el hijo de Leto, quién tocaba la lira. Por esto, Apolo recibe el epíteto de "Musageta" (jefe de las musas) y "Ninfageta" (jefe de las ninfas) En ella se debían bañar los participantes a los juegos píticos y los que deseaban consultar al oráculo para purificarse. Ahí se bañó la diosa Afrodita tras la humillación sufrida cuando su marido Hefestos la pescó en trances amorosos con Ares. La diosa se bañó en la fuente Castalia purificándose y recuperando la virginidad.**

**Veremos qué sucede en el próximo capítulo :3**

**¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad y bienvenidos!**

**¡Un beso grande!**


	2. El oráculo de Apolo

**Debí haber escrito algo relativo a Apolo antes :v Cómo me está gustando escribir esto. **

**Capítulo 2  
>El oráculo de Apolo<strong>

El dios caminó por el pasillo hasta percibir el resplandor de la hoguera que ardía perenne en el sitio cercano al asiento de la Pitia en el centro de la habitación, amplia como la anterior, pero cargada de mucho más misticismo.  
>Cuando traspuso el umbral, ya las sacerdotisas estaban arrodilladas en el suelo esperándolo.<br>-Bienvenido seáis, mi señor, saludó la más joven.-Os esperábamos. Vuestro regreso ha sido esperado desde hace muchas lunas.  
>-Entonces supongo que sabías que no regresaría solo, ¿no es así?, expuso, sin mover ni un músculo.<br>La muchacha calló, temiendo ser imprudente y contrariar a su amo.  
>-Está bien, la tranquilizó él, mientras suavizaba la expresión,-Quizás era el Destino.<br>-Desde hace algunas semanas percibimos un cambio en vuestro destino. Es un placer que estéis acompañado de nuevo. Esperamos sinceramente que seáis feliz esta vez.  
>-¿Dónde está Arsínoe?, preguntó, dándole un vistazo al salón y notando que la sacerdotisa no estaba donde debía estar, sentada en el centro de la habitación, sumida en su trance.<br>-Está esperándoos en la fuente Castalia. Creyó que ibais a daros un baño antes de entrar.  
>-Ése es vuestro trabajo. Ella debe estar siempre aquí y lo sabe. Traedla inmediatamente, ordenó.<br>Dos de las muchachas salieron corriendo en dirección al pequeño lago en busca de su compañera.  
>Cuando llegaron la vieron alimentando a los cisnes que nadaban tranquilamente en el lago.<br>-¡Arsínoe!, la llamaron, mientras caminaban presurosas hacia ella.  
>La muchacha levantó la cabeza al oír que la llamaban. Sus hermosos ojos celestes parecían reflejar todos los misterios del cosmos, aún velado por la ceguera, lo que aunado a su cabellera negra cual ala de un cuervo, le daba la apariencia de una princesa o una diosa.<br>-¿Sucede algo?  
>-El señor ha regresado. De prisa, regresa al oráculo antes de que te metas en problemas. Nosotras nos encargaremos de purificar su cuerpo si él así lo desea. Date prisa...<br>La joven se recogió las enaguas y se apresuró hacia el lugar donde se supone que debía estar. Al llegar, se echó a los pies del dios.  
>-Lo lamento, ¡oh, soberano Apolo! No quisiera dejar la labor que me has encomendado, pero sabes que después de tener una visión siempre necesito salir al aire libre. Así pues eso fue lo que hice. Por favor, perdonadme.<br>La expresión insondable del dios mutó en una de leve interés. Tan leve que fue apenas perceptible.  
>-Así que has tenido una visión. ¿Qué te ha mostrado el Destino?<br>-Es...la joven ciega titubeó,-...es sobre...  
>-Dímelo. Por horrible que sea debe cumplirse y yo debo saberlo.<br>-Fue sobre...fue sobre...vi...,-suspiró y se tranquilizó un poco.-Vi a la Señora de las Fieras asaetear a un rebaño de ovejas. Ninguna salió gravemente herida salvo un carnero de los jóvenes. No comprendo...  
>El rostro de Apolo palideció<br>-No debes comprender, titubeó.-Al menos esto no. ¿Has tenido alguna otra visión?  
>Arsínoe asintió. Su sexto sentido le decía que había algo que había alterado al dios. Aunque no podía verlo, podía sentirlo. Algo en aquella visión lo afectaba de alguna manera.<br>-Hace algunas semanas vi que un blanco cisne era herido por una flecha con punta de oro. Eso sí pude comprenderlo. Eros volvió a hacer de las suyas con vos, ¿no es así?  
>-Así es, suspiró.-Y esta vez lo ha hecho bien. ¿Eso es todo?<br>La joven pitonisa asintió y regresó a su lugar tranquila.  
>Apolo regreso por donde había venido, con una horrible opresión en el pecho.<br>-No voy a poder cumplir la promesa que te hice, murmuró por lo bajo.-A no ser que esa flecha sea metafórica y no física. Espero que lo sea, murmuró, entrando en la habitación con cuidado.  
>El joven se había dormido, agotado por las emociones del día y el largo viaje. Su rostro había adquirido la plácida expresión del sueño y su pecho se agitaba suavemente. Loxias se tendió con cuidado en la cama, y acercó su cuerpo al de Mu. Recostó la cabeza en el pecho del joven. Oír el latido rítmico de aquel corazón aumentó su angustia y se levantó bruscamente. Salió de la habitación pisando fuerte y salió a la superficie. Su ánimo se hallaba perturbado por las revelaciones que le había hecho la sacerdotisa, y porque sabía que no podría evitarlas. Sus pies lo condujeron hasta la fuente Castalia. Las tranquilas aguas le recordaron a otro de sus amores, la hija de Aqueloo que se había zambullido en aquellas aguas para huir de él.<br>Suspiró.  
>"¿Acaso no podré tener una relación que no termine mal alguna vez?", pensó, apesadumbrado.<br>Ciertamente, su ánimo había dado un vuelco en las últimas horas. Se sumergió para realizar el rito de purificación. No duró mucho. Sentía que su energía negativa ensuciaba la fuente, por lo que salió de ella. Confrontar a su hermana no era la solución. Aquello no desaparecería la profecía del oráculo. Él mejor que nadie lo sabía.  
>-Solo podré esperar a que pase, se lamentó, recargando su cuerpo contra una de las columnas, y deslizándose lentamente hacia el suelo. Levantó la mirada hacia el firmamento, y una lágrima rodó por su rostro.-Al menos me queda el consuelo de que mi hermana no saldrá de esto impune.<br>Las lágrimas de Apolo atrajeron la atención de otra diosa. Una diosa que lo conocía bien y que sentía su dolor como propio. La hija de Febe, de cabellos y ojos negros como la noche, se sentó en el suelo y tomó la cabeza del dios, colocándola sobre su pecho, en un ademán consolador. Él abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto. Un suspiro se escapó de su garganta.  
>La titánide acarició aquellos cabellos con ternura.<p>

-¿Qué es lo que te inquieta, hijo mío?, susurró con tono maternal  
>-Ártemis romperá la promesa que hizo sobre la cabeza de mi padre de no molestarnos. Lo herirá. Y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo. ¿Por qué no puede dejarme en paz?<br>Leto frunció el ceño.  
>-¿Ha sido el oráculo el que te ha mostrado que eso sucederá?<br>-Así es. Sé que la profecía no dice que él morirá, pero...no quiero que sufra ningún daño.  
>-Entonces si él no se volverá un súbdito de Hades no temas. Ve con él. Y si vas a poder curarlo, no pasará nada. Si sabes que no podrás evitarlo no ganas nada preocupándote.<br>Loxias suspiró.  
>-Comprendo a Ártemis, madre. Sé que debe ser horrible ver a tu hermano sufrir un desengaño amoroso tras otro. Pero no es justo que ella sea quién arruine mi felicidad. Y no hay manera de que lo comprenda.<br>-Quizás el castigo que sufrirá sea suficiente para que escarmiente. Recupera ese ánimo, hijo mío. Descansa. Ya verás cómo todo irá bien.  
>Él sonrió, agradecido.<br>-Gracias, madre querida. Ella le besó la frente y lo dejó marchar.  
>Ya más tranquilo regresó a sus aposentos. Se encontró con el joven sentado en la cama, esperándolo.<br>-¿Ya has despertado?, preguntó metiéndose debajo de las pieles que tapaban la cama.- ¿Sucede algo?, añadió, viendo la suspicacia en los ojos de Mu.  
>-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti. ¿Sucede algo malo?<br>-No es nada. La Pitonisa tuvo una visión no muy agradable y no me ha sentado bien. Es todo, explicó tratando de besarlo. Mu esquivó sus labios.  
>-¿Es sobre mí, verdad?<br>Apolo entrecerró los ojos, calibrando si decírselo o no.  
>-Es sobre mí, ¿verdad?, insistió Mu, inquieto.<br>-Sí, admitió solamente.  
>El joven se aferró a sus hombros. El miedo en su mirada lo decía todo.<br>-¿No hay manera de evitarlo?, preguntó.  
>El dios negó con la cabeza, mientras lo empujaba sobre el colchón. Seguidamente, colocó su cabeza sobre el torso del ariano. Sus manos empezaron a jugar con el largo cabello rubio del joven.<br>-No, no puede evitarse, explicó.-Por eso no ganaremos nada preocupándonos por ello. Lo que tenga de pasar, pasará.  
>A continuación, besó con pasión aquellos labios, tratando de olvidar el entuerto. Mu se desasió de su contacto.<br>-¿Quieres decir que no te preocupa?, se rebeló.  
>-Me preocupa…pero no puedo hacer nada para evitar que suceda. Por eso prefiero no preocuparme más de lo necesario. No es signo de que no me importe, ¿entiendes?, dijo, sosteniéndole la barbilla,-es solo que hasta yo sé que los designios del oráculo no pueden ser evitados.<br>El joven se refugió en el pecho del dios.  
>-¿Te arrepientes de esto?, le dijo éste, con tono grave.-Todavía podemos volver atrás. Esto va a suceder de todas formas, pero…si no quieres verme después de esto…. Si quieres regresar al Olimpo con Athena, lo entenderé, manifestó, apartando la mirada.<br>Mu se sintió conmovido.  
>-Tú…renunciarías a mí…¿Por esto?, inquirió.-¿Dejarías que otra de tus relaciones se arruinara…voluntariamente?<br>-¿Qué otra opción me queda? Siempre hay algo que sale mal. Y siempre es por mi culpa.  
>.-Pero tú no serás feliz, expresó, sentándose sobre los talones.<br>-Quizás sea hora de que acepte que nunca podré ser feliz en materia sentimental y deje de intentarlo.  
>-Pero todos merecen ser felices. Hasta los dioses.<br>La sonrisa del dios se tiñó de tristeza.  
>-Ojalá fuera tan simple, se recostó sobre la espalda.-es tu decisión.<br>-No me echaré atrás. Te dije que sería tu compañero y así será, se levantó y le acarició la cara,-No tienes por qué temer por mí. Soy un santo de Athena, ¿recuerdas? Estoy acostumbrado a vérmelas con dioses.  
>-¿Estás seguro de esto, Mu? ¿Totalmente seguro?<br>-Si no te preocupes, todo estará bien. Ya verás.  
>Apolo sonrió y lo besó. Esta vez, el tibetano no apartó el rostro, al contrario se dejó llevar. La temperatura empezó a subir conforme empezaban a danzar entre las sábanas, pero como siempre, el joven no le permitió al dios concretar el acto. Tan solo lo dejó jugar un poco con él.<br>-¿Llegará el día en que me dejes?, preguntó con voz ahogada.  
>-Seguro que sí. Si sigues portándote así talvez tengas tu recompensa pronto, sonrió.<br>-¿Quieres decir que quieres que esto continúe a largo plazo?  
>-Pues claro, sonrió el joven.-Sería ingenuo pensar que te aburrirás de mí tan pronto, ¿o no?<br>Los ojos de Febo brillaron con picardía.  
>-Solo te haré una prohibición mientras estemos aquí. No te acerques al oráculo. Es terreno sagrado vetado a los mortales. Las sacerdotisas son las únicas que tienen permitido traspasar esos límites. Es lo único que te prohibiré.<br>-Sí, señor, como ordene, contestó, con coquetería, siguiéndole la corriente mientras se le subía encima e iniciaba otra ronda de caricias. Aquella experiencia era nueva para él, y algo le decía que lo mejor sería disfrutarla mientras durara. Atrapó los labios del dios entre los suyos. Se entregaron a la pasión durante unas horas hasta que el sueño los cobijó con su manto.  
>Al día siguiente, después de despertar, el dios se quedó mirando al hombre a su lado por un momento. Se veía tan inocente así dormido. Y debajo de esa inocencia se escondía una personalidad muy interesante. Era tranquilo, pero sabía hacerse respetar cuando llegaba el momento. En ese momento, dormido boca arriba con los rubios cabellos desparramados sobre la almohada parecía un muchacho indefenso. Decidió dormir un poco más y se arrastró hasta pegar su cuerpo al de Mu. Lo abrazó, enredando sus píernas en las del muchacho y apoyó la barbilla en el pecho del ariano. Cerró los ojos con un suspiro de placer y se volvió a entregar a los brazos de Morfeo.<br>Algunas horas después el otro joven despertó. Lo primero que vio cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al ambiente, fueron los cabellos ígneos del hijo de Zeus, los cuales le hacían cosquillas en la nariz. Constató que el dios dormía profundamente. Cuando movió las piernas se dio cuenta que estaban enredadas en las piernas de su amante divino. Se movió con cuidado para desenredarlas y se deshizo del contacto con suavidad, mientras sustituía su pecho por una almohada. Apolo suspiró en sueños, sin despertarse.  
>Mu se levantó con cuidado y se vistió. Salió de la habitación, camino a la superficie. Cuando salió al pasillo que conducía al oráculo, dio unos pasos vacilantes en dirección a la gruta, movido por la curiosidad. Pero se detuvo a tiempo recordando la conversación de la noche anterior.<br>Negó con la cabeza.  
>-No, se dijo.-No puedo hacerle esto a Apolo. Ya tiene suficiente preocupación.<br>Salió a la superficie y se dedicó a curiosear los alrededores de la gruta. Así llegó al bosquecillo de laureles que rodeaban Castalia y a la misma fuente. Vio a los cisnes dormidos hechos un puño con la cabeza debajo del ala. Levantó la vista al cielo. Por la posición del Sol determinó que no pasaban de las ocho y media de la mañana.  
>-Todavía es temprano, determinó. Se inclinó sobre el agua de la fuente y esta reflejó su rostro limpiamente. Sintió algo frío que le pasaba por los tobillos y bajó la vista con alarma. Se sintió algo inquieto al constatar que se trataba de una serpiente. El reptil se enredó entre sus pies, deslizándose con lentitud, olfateándolo con la lengua, antes de perderse entre la maleza.<br>-Supongo que no es raro que haya serpientes en un lugar así, se dijo, respirando hondo, mientras se internaba en el bosquecillo, atraído por la atmósfera que se desprendía de él.  
>Al pie de algunos laureles vio grupos pequeños de jacintos. Sonrió, recordando el origen de esta flor y su relación con Febo. Más adelante creyó oír un aullido largo y profundo, como el de un lobo. El animal en cuestión apareció detrás de uno de los árboles. Mu lo miró con cautela. Sabía que los lobos solían cuidar las moradas de ciertos dioses. Y este de seguro estaba consagrado a Apolo Licio. El canino gruñó amenazadoramente.<br>El joven retrocedió con cautela sin dejar de mirar al animal a los ojos y preparado por si éste atacaba.  
>-No retrocedas así. Eso lo provocará más, oyó una voz. Al volverse se encontró con una joven que iba vestida con un peplo blanco y sencillo.-Anda,-le chistó al lobo.-Vé a hacer tu trabajo perro holgazán, o le diré al amo que andas por ahí espantando a los huéspedes.-¡Anda!, taconeó el suelo. El animal le dirigió una última mirada amenazante al santo dorado y se perdió entre los árboles.<br>-Gracias, agradeció.-¿Qué fue eso?  
>-Se supone que él es el encargado de guardar al oráculo. Como nunca te ha visto se ha puesto agresivo. Fue bueno que no lo atacaras. Está consagrado a Apolo Licio.<br>-Lo supuse, comentó él.-También vi a una serpiente hace rato.  
>-Ah sí. Ella es la mascota de Arsínoe, la Pitonisa. La rescató de un nido abandonado. No hace nada.<br>-No creí que el lugar fuera tan hermoso, comentó-Está cargado de tanto misticismo...  
>La sacerdotisa sonrió.<br>-Qué bien, eres perceptivo. Sí, este lugar es muy especial. Seguro no los viste, porque llegaste por vía aérea, pero hay muchos delfines por aquí. Quizás puedas decirle que te lleve a la ensenada. El soberano Apolo trajo muchos de los animales que le son consagrados aquí. Ya viste a los cisnes y al lobo. La serpiente anda tranquilamente por ahí. Y los cuervos deben estar por despertar. Vamos a la fuente antes de que esto se convierta en un concierto de graznidos.  
>-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?, interrogó el tibetano.<br>-Por supuesto, contestó ella.-¿Qué quieres saber?  
>-Creí que todas las sacerdotisas de Apolo tenían el don de la adivinación, comentó.-¿Es así?<br>-Hubo un tiempo en que sí. Pero la virgen cazadora mató a varias. Y Arsínoe quedó ciega por culpa suya. Así que ahora nosotras no tenemos ese don. Tan solo Arsínoe lo posee. Pero siempre puedes llamarnos pitias. La diferencia es que solo ella puede predecir el futuro.  
>-¡Sínope!, se oyó una voz autoritaria. La sacerdotisa se echó al suelo inmediatamente.<br>-Buenos días, mi señor, saludó con reverencia en la voz.  
>-¿Qué estás haciendo?, inquirió con tono altivo<br>-Llevaba al joven Mu a la fuente Castalia.  
>-Bien. Vuelve a tus labores, expresó con tono siempre altivo, adelantando la cabeza de su amante para depositar un beso en su frente.<br>La sacerdotisa asintió y se retiró prudentemente.  
>-Así que has estado dando una vuelta por los alrededores. ¿Qué te ha parecido?<br>-Me gusta mucho el lugar, dijo, sinceramente.  
>El dios se sintió dichoso al escuchar aquello y la dicha borró los últimos vestigios de preocupación que pudiera haber experimentado anteriormente. Lo cogió de las manos y lo condujo hasta la fuente.<br>-¿Quieres purificarte conmigο?, preguntó.-¿O prefieres observar?  
>-Quiero ser purificado. Pero primero me gustaría ver cómo lo hacen contigo.<br>-Buena elección, aprobó el dios.  
>Caminó hasta el borde de la fuente mientras se quitaba la tela que le rodeaba las caderas, quedando completamente desnudo. A continuación lo tomaron de los brazos y lo ayudaron a entrar en la fuente. Apolo dejó que el agua lo fuera cubriendo gradualmente hasta estar completamente sumergido en la fuente. Caminó por el fondo de ésta hasta emerger del otro lado del lago. El cabello le chorreaba contra el pecho. Dos sacerdotisas se apresuraron y le ungieron el cuerpo con aceite deslizando las manos de manera experta por toda la anatomía del dios, hasta que la piel de éste brilló por efecto de la sustancia. A Se sentó en la orilla y desde ahí le hizo una seña a Mu. Éste se desvistió con vacilación.<br>-No tengas miedo, repuso.-Solo toma aire y sigue caminando hasta la otra orilla. No vas a ahogarte, le confió.  
>El joven asintió y dejó que lo ayudaran a entrar. Afianzó bien los pies en el fondo y empezó a caminar, dejando que el agua lo fuera cubriendo poco a poco. Cuando el agua le llegaba hasta los hombros tomó una larga bocanada de aire. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua lo cubriera por completo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una masa de agua que lo rodeaba por los cuatro costados. Sintió una opresión en el pecho que le indicaba que ya le faltaba el aire. Pero hizo caso omiso y siguió caminando hasta que vio los pies del dios sentado a la orilla.<br>Al salir se sentó también en la orilla.

-¿Cómo te sientes?, le preguntó el pelirrojo.-¿Te sientes mejor?

-De hecho sí, más ligero, constató, con sorpresa. El dios arqueó una ceja mientras se cubría la cadera con la tela.  
>-Así estás mejor, dijo, acariciándole el rostro.-¿Verdad?<br>-Sí, ahora estoy mejor.  
>-Ven aquí. Hay algo que quiero enseñarte.<br>-¿Ahora vas a enseñarme las ruinas del oráculo, verdad?

-Solo ven, interrumpió, con cierta impaciencia. El santo dorado le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-¿Me parece a mí o estás algo de mal humor?

Apolo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya, no seas paranoico. Solo sígueme.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que las ruinas comenzaron a hacerse visibles. Los restos de la períbola rodeaban las ruinas. Pasaron por las ruinas de los tesoros. El camino serpenteaba subiendo por la montaña hasta los restos del templo. En lo alto se podía notar lo que quedaba del estadio donde se realizaron los juegos Píticos.

Mu volvió la cabeza en varias direcciones. Las ruinas, de piedra gris se alzaban desafiando el tiempo, envueltas en un aire especial.

.-¿Esto está justo encima del oráculo verdad? El aire se siente diferente….como más místico, expuso mientras acariciaba las ruinas con reverencia.  
>-Así es. La gruta del oráculo está justo debajo, comentó, caminando alrededor, vigilando.<br>-Llévame a la costa, comentó, cogiéndole la mano y jalándolo.-Sinope dice que aquí hay delfines.  
>El dios lo jaló y lo sostuvo contra su pecho.<br>-¿Quieres nadar un rato, umh? No sabía que los carneros podían nadar, bromeó.  
>-No seas malo. Anda llévame. Si me llevas, talvez te deje manosearme más tarde.<p>

-Eso es chantaje, se quejó.  
>-¿Y no te gustaría? Es lo que quieres, ¿no?<br>-Eres un caso perdido, comentó Apolo con fingido fastidio. Pero se dejó llevar. Para acortar el trayecto se teletransportó a varios metros de donde la olas rompían contra la tierra.  
>El joven se acercó a la playa pero inmediatamente fue retenido por el dios.<br>-No te alejes. Quédate donde pueda verte, le recomendó.  
>-Tranquilízate, no me va a pasar nada, se río Mu, mientras se soltaba y salía corriendo.<p>

Apolo suspiró con pesadez y lo siguió. Cuando sus pies tocaron las aguas ya empezaban a verse las aletas de los delfines contra la superficie.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí?, lo llamó el joven rubio.  
>-Claro que no, sonrió forzadamente. Hizo a un lado la tela que cubría su cadera y se metió en el océano. Los delfines empezaron a nadar en torno a él entre chillidos y saltos.<br>-Te hacen caso, señaló el ariano, con sorpresa-Delfinio  
>-Por supuesto que me hacen caso, alardeó.-Yo soy el señor de Delfos, recuerdas?, dijo, acariciándole la nariz.<p>

-Me encanta cuando fanfarroneas, afirmó.

El dios esbozó una gran sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro.

-Por fin te contentas, suspiró Mu,-ya, no te preocupes tanto por eso.  
>Los ojos del dios relampaguearon con sorpresa.<p>

-¿Tú sabías?

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres como un libro abierto? Se te nota mucho cuando estás molesto, repuso Mu echándole los brazos al cuello y plantándole un beso en los labios.

Apolo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no tardó en responder al beso. Adelantó los dientes y dio una ligerísima mordida antes de colar la lengua entre los labios del joven y darle un beso feroz que le robó el aliento a Mu y lo dejó jadeando.

-Oye…ten paciencia…¿quieres? Todavía no es de noche….  
>-Yo te necesito…ahora, exigió, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás y dándole un chupetón fuerte en el cuello.<p>

El ariano trastabilló, sorprendido por el ímpetu mostrado por su compañero. Los delfines dejaron de rodearlos y tomaron distancia, como respetando la situación. Mu dio un mal paso y resbaló, cayendo sentado sobre el suelo, mientras salpicaba a su alrededor. Un delfín se colocó inmediatamente debajo suyo y lo sacó a flote. El dios se agachó inmediatamente, con preocupación.  
>-¿Estás bien?<br>-Sí, solo me duele ahí atrás, comentó, aludiendo a sus nalgas. Contrólate un poco, ¿quieres?  
>-De acuerdo, cedió.-Me controlaré por ahora. Pero no creas que podrás esquivarme por siempre, se río.<br>-Podrías tratar de hacerlo, dijo, mientras empezaba a correr.  
>-¡Vuelve aquí, Mu!, exclamó, tratando de atraparlo.<br>-¡Atrápame si puedes!, se burló.-¡Vamos, camina!  
>-¡Vuelve aquí!, exclamó, corriendo detrás de él.-¡Mu!<p>

**Qué cosas las que se me ocurren a mí. Lindo, lindo.**

**Los designios del oráculo son completamente inevitables. Puede tratarse de evitar, sí, pero de una u otra forma, el oráculo se cumplirá. Por ejemplo, está el caso de Paris...a Hécuba se le dijo que daría a luz una antorcha que destruiría Troya, por consiguiente, Paris fue abandonado en el Ida. Eventualmente regresó a Troya y el oráculo se cumplió. Se le dijo a Acrisio que un nieto suyo lo mataría, por lo que encerró a su hija en una habitación oscura. Cuando se enteró de que ella estaba embarazada, los metió a ella y al bebé en un baúl y los abandonó en el mar. No sirvió de nada. Años después, Perseo mataría a su abuelo. Edipo fue abandonado acerca del oráculo que lo destinaba a matar a su padre y casarse con su madre. Mató a Layo y se casó cón Yocasta. Atlas sabía que un descendiente de Perseo lo engañaría, por lo que no quiso tratos con el héroe. Luego el héroe Heracles, descendiente de Perseo por parte de madre, lo engañó para que le consiguiera las manzanas de las Hespérides. Por tanto, solo queda esperar que el oráculo se cumpla, porque ni siquiera los dioses pueden evitarlo.**

**Las ruinas del templo de Apolo son, quizás, uno de los mayores atractivos de Delfos. El santuario del dios está compuesto por el templo, el oráculo, y un estadio y un teatro sede de los juegos Píticos, que se realizaban cada cuatro años. También había tesoros, es decir, edificaciones que servían de depósito de exvotos de distintas ciudades. El de Atenas fue el único que se restauró.**

**En tiempos en que el oráculo era muy solicitado, había varias pitias o pitonisas prediciendo el oráculo. Tanto en Delfos como en otros templos del dios. Después la cantidad disminuyó hasta ser solo una. La sacerdotisa estaba sentada en un trípode en una pequeña gruta. El hecho de que se intoxicaba con los vapores que emanaban de la fuente Castalia y eso era lo que le permitía ver el futuro es un mito urbano de índole histórica, no hay registros veraces de tal comportamiento. **

**Hay varios personajes míticos de nombre Arsínoe. (gr. ****_Ἀρσινόην)_**** La que tomé como referencia aquí es una hija de Leucipo y Filodice, hermana por tanto de las mujeres de los Dioscuros. Tuvo una hija con Apolo que se llamó Eriopis y que fue la mujer de Oileo. Por tanto fue madre de Áyax Oileo. ¿Porqué ciega?, se preguntarán. El motivo del poeta ciego o del adivino ciego son motivos clásicos. En el primero está Homero, que hasta donde se sabe, podría no ser más real que Aquiles o Héctor. En el segundo está, por supuesto, Tiresias, al que Hera cegó en un arranque de cólera. Zeus, en compensación le dio el don de la profecía. A menudo las personas no videntes pueden percibir cosas que las personas videntes no, porque ven el mundo de una manera distinta, lo que a menudo les da una sabiduría especial.  
>Sínope (gr.<strong> **Σινώπη****) es una hija del río Alceo a la que Apolo, influenciado por Afrodita y Eros, raptó y la llevó desde Beocia hasta Paflagonia. Le dio un hijo al dios, llamado Sirio, que llegó a ser rey de la tierra que en su honor se llamó Siria.  
>La fuente Castalia se supone que se llama así a causa de la ninfa homónima, (gr. Κασταλία) hija de Aqueloo que se sumergió en sus aguas para escapar de las atenciones del hijo de Leto. La fuente está consagrada a las Musas. <strong>

**La inmersión significa purificación. Los asistentes al oráculo y los participantes de los juegos píticos debían lavarse en la fuente antes de hacer nada. Los jóvenes que participaban en éstos juegos se cubrían el cuerpo de aceite para protegerse del polvo y los mosquitos. **

**La Señora de las Fieras o Potnia Theron (gr. Ποτνια Θηρον) era una diosa adorada en Creta en tiempos previos a la civilización griega. De ella se desdoblan varias diosas de la religión olímpica como Athena, Ártemis, Afrodita o Deméter. Más tarde, "Potnia Theron" se volvió un epíteto de Ártemis en su calidad de la diosa de la caza, pues ella es la "dueña" de los animales. Los que leyeron Χριστός και θεοί, probablemente recuerden que yo dije que Ártemis, a diferencia de Apolo, no posee el atributo adivinatorio de las deidades solares o selénicas. La característica selenica de Ártemis es ésta, pues la Luna es a menudo tomada como la dueña de la vida, la que controla la vida. Ártemis es la dueña de las fieras. Es una diosa de culto pequeño en comparación con su hermano, pero tiene esta característica importante. Y como juró no separarlos ni dañarlos y no lo va a cumplir le va a ir muy feo :v **

**Adelanté la aparición de Leto. **

**Leto (gr.** **Λητώ "el olvido") Es una hija de los titanes Ceo y Febe. Zeus pretendió a su hermana Asteria, pero ésta escapó de él transformándose en la isla Ortigia, donde luego nacería Ártemis. Entonces, el dios cambió de objetivo. Cuando Hera se enteró que el hijo que daría a luz Leto sería más amado por su padre que Ares, se puso celosa. Y se le ocurrió impedirle a Leto parir en tierra firme o isla alguna. La idea era que la incapacidad de parir le provocara la muerte o a los hijos que llevaba en su vientre. Entonces cuando le llegó el momento de dar a luz, anduvo errante buscando un lugar donde poder hacerlo. Cuando ya llevaba nueve días con dolores de parto, las demás diosas se compadecieron de ella y engañaron a Hera para que le permitiera a Ilitía ayudar a la titánide a dar a luz. Primero dio a luz a Ártemis. Luego, ésta le ayudó a cruzar a nado hasta Delos donde dio a luz a Apolo. Ambos gemelos son grandes protectores de su madre y la defendieron de varias injurias e intentos de violación. Apolo mató a Pitón para vengarla (en algunas versiones, perseguía a Leto mientras ésta erraba por el mundo) En otras etimologías, Leto significa "la oscura" por lo que es significativo que sus hijos estén tan relacionados con grandes fuentes de luz como la Luna y el Sol.** **Leto era la diosa principal de la Licia anatolia. Su santuario, el Letoon cerca de Janto, unía la confederación licia de ciudades-estado. La gente de Cos también reclamaba a Leto como suya. Una medida de una diosa Leto tan primordial puede reconocerse en su padre titán, cuyo nombre, «Ceo», lo vincula con la esfera del cielo de polo a polo; y su madre, cuyo nombre, «Febe», "la brillante" es precisamente el epíteto «pura» y «purificadora» de la luna llena.** **. Con su hermana Asteria, fue venerada como diosa de la noche y alternativamente de la luz del día.**

**Licio (gr. Λυκιος) significa "matador de lobos" Apolo recibía éste epíteto como dios de los pastores. Por eso se le consagran los lobos. **

**Pitio (gr. ****Πυθιος****) El dios recibe este título como asesino de la serpiente dragón Phyton, una hija de Gea, la cual tenía la posesión del oráculo antes de que Apolo lo reclamara. Para lograrlo, tuvo que matar a la criatura. Por esto, el templo recibe el nombre de Pitión, el dios el epíteto de Pitio y sus sacerdotisas el nombre de pitias o pitonisas. En otras versiones, el joven dios mató a esta criatura para vengar a su madre que era perseguida por ésta. Por esto se le consagran las serpientes, animales relacionados tanto con la curación como con la adivinación. **

**Delfinio (gr. Δελφινιος) significa "del útero" Éste epíteto lo ata fuertemente a Delfos. En algunas versiones, la serpiente a la que tuvo que matar para tomar posesión de Delfos y la que perseguía a Leto son criaturas diferentes, una macho y la otra hembra. Una era Python y la otra era Delphine. Otra versión dice que el dios se transformó en delfín para atraer barcos hacia el oráculo y convertir a los tripulantes en sacerdotes. Por lo tanto, los delfines le son consagrados. El templo también recibe el nombre de Delfinión. **

**"****Soberano" En el himno homérico a Apolo a este dios se le llama "soberano Apolo" en su calidad de señor del oráculo de Delfos. **

**Además de los animales anteriormente mencionados se le consagran halcones, ratones, cornejas, cuervos, cigarras, corzos y por supuesto, los cisnes. También se lo relaciona con los grifos, los híbridos de león y águila. **

**Como siempre, pueden visitar mi Facebook para ver imágenes de referencia :3 Y a Leto que ya tiene su versión también ;) **

**Fiu, fiu :3 Qué genial, verdad? **

**¡Gracias por los comentarios! **

**¡Un beso grande! **


	3. El monte Parnaso

**La vez pasada hice que Ártemis jurara por la cabeza de Zeus, pero después me di cuenta que para el castigo que le tenía preparado no servía eso, así que lo cambié y la hice jurar por el Estigia. Así la podía castigar, hehehe. Ya lo arreglé :v **

**Capítulo 3**

**El monte Parnaso**

Apolo abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando el techo. Sentía en los huesos que ése día era cuando se iba a cumplir la sentencia del oráculo. Se dio la vuelta hacia el santo dorado, todavía algo adormilado. Su mano palpó el colchón vacío y ya frío. Áquello lo despertó del todo y se sentó de un tirón, buscando al joven con la mirada. Al no encontrarlo, se levantó con precipitación con el corazón latiéndole desordenadamente en los oídos. En el pasillo se topó con Sinope. La sacerdotisa lo saludó con el respeto de siempre.

-¿Dónde está Mu?, preguntó, sin poder evitar el ansia en su voz.

-El joven Mu está afuera, en el bosquecillo de laureles. Me dijo que quería daros una sorpresa, repuso ella.

El dios sintió cierto alivio. Despidió a la muchacha con un gesto de la mano y salió a la superficie. Caminó a paso rápido por el bosque hasta sentir el cosmos del santo de Aries. Lo encontró sentado al pie de uno de los árboles más robustos.

-¡Buenos días!, saludó con buen humor,-Toma, añadió, levantando la copa.- ¿Qué tal si desayunamos al aire libre hoy?

El dios no tuvo valor para regañarlo viéndolo tan contento, así que se tragó sus reproches y se sentó en el suelo, mientras lo besaba en la cabeza con ternura. El joven le pasó la copa de ambrosía.

-Eres un carnero madrugador, repuso sonriendo.- ¿Había alguna razón para que te levantaras tan temprano?

-Quería sorprenderte. Ya sé que me pediste que no saliera de tu campo de visión, pero pensé que sería una buena idea, se justificó.

Febo se recostó sobre los codos.

-Está bien, comentó, mientras cogía la copa y la vaciaba de un trago.-De todas formas, no quiero restringirte mucho.

-Estuve dando una vuelta por ahí. ¿Esto está de veras enclavado en las laderas del Parnaso?

-Sí, así es, comentó el dios,-¿por qué?

-Quiero ir, repuso.-Me gustaría conocerlo. Estoy seguro que en ése lugar se respira inspiración por los cuatro costados.

Apolo se carcajeó.

-Está bien, repuso,-te llevaré al monte si es lo que quieres. Por lo que veo, quieres conocer cada centímetro de éste lugar.

El santo dorado se subió sobre el regazo del dios y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

-Es normal que se quiera conocer acerca de la persona con la que te acuestas, ¿o no? Además, quiero contárselo a Kiki. Será un buen método para lograr que se duerma el mocoso ése. Cada vez cuesta más.

El hijo de Leto sonrió mientras daba la vuelta y lo estampaba contra el árbol.

-Sí, si lo ves por ése lado es muy normal, gruñó.-Pero yo tengo otras cosas en mente ahora, expuso, besándolo con ganas.

Mu abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero casi inmediatamente se dejó llevar. Le intrigaba enormemente como como la pasión del dios nunca parecía agotarse y estaba presente en absolutamente todo lo que hacía. Sintió las manos de éste deshacerse de la ropa con celeridad y empezar a acariciar su torso desnudo. El mortal echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sabedor de lo mucho que le gustaba al dios prestarle atención a su cuello. Oyó un gemido y sintió los labios y la lengua del dios acariciar su pescuezo de una manera casi desesperada.

-Tranquilo, jadeó, empujando la cabeza del dios para separarla.-Tranquilo.

-Sabes que la tranquilidad no va conmigo, le digo mirándolo con ojos que quemaban.

-Lo sé, y me gusta. Pero no hay prisa para nada. Tiempo para todo sobra, ¿no crees?

-Si tanto te gusta no te quejes, gimió contra sus labios.

-No quiero ir tan rápido, dijo, tratando de esquivar las manos de Apolo.-Amor...

Éste se separó, sintiendo el tono de reproche. Su rostro lo decía todo.

-No te molestes, comentó, algo apenado.-Solo tenme paciencia. Es mi primera relación y no sé muy bien de estas cosas.

-Está bien, te..., se interrumpió de repente, sintiendo un cosmos cerca, entre los árboles. Se levantó, y cubrió a Mu con su cuerpo mientras el arco aparecía en sus manos. La saeta temblaba, lista para ser disparada.- ¡Ártemis! ¡No te escondas!

La diosa se dejó ver con cara de circunstancias. Escondía el arco detrás de su espalda.

-Relájate Apolo, comentó.-Solo vine a ver cómo estabas. No creí que lo trajeras aquí. ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias?

-¡No trates de mentirme, hermana! Sé por qué estás aquí. Ahora vete.

-No quiero, rechazó la diosa, desafiante.-Pero descuida,-hizo una mueca,-veo que es inútil decirte que no metas el pie en el mismo hoyo dos veces.

El rostro de él, semejante a la noche, se contrajo.

-Déjame en paz, Ártemis. Yo no te digo qué hacer con tu vida. No hagas lo mismo conmigo.

-No me metería si no fueras tan incapaz de tener una buena relación amorosa.

La saeta salió disparada tratando de clavarse en la diosa de la caza. Ésta la esquivó por un pelo.

-¡Hermano! ¿Cómo te atreves a usar tus flechas contra tu hermana? ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza?

-Te advertí que lo haría si no me dejabas estar. Está bien que odies la vida en pareja, pero déjame ser feliz a mí. Tanto te lamentas de lo mal que me va, ¡y tú misma lo quieres provocar!, le recriminó.

-Si lo hicieras bien no tendrías que andarte lamentando. Si buscaras a alguna diosa, en vez de seres inferiores...

-¡Cállate!, vociferó él.-No me hables de eso, que tú no lo contemplaste mucho que digamos cuando te enamoraste de Orión.

-¡Orión! ¡Siempre Orión!, chilló ella.

-¿De qué otro quieres que te hable? Deja de ser tan hipócrita.

La diosa montó el arco y apuntó directamente al santo de oro. Apolo se giró bruscamente y lo empujó.

-¡Vete Mu!, rugió.- ¡Ahora!

El joven se teletransportó inmediatamente, y el flechazo atravesó el hombro del dios en vez. Apretó los dientes para contener el dolor mientras se sacaba la flecha del hombro. El dulce icor salpicó el suelo.

-¡Idiota!, chilló ella.- ¿Por qué te has metido en medio?

-Porque lo amo, dijo, simplemente.-Y es algo que tú no comprendes.

Ártemis parpadeó.

-¿Que yo no comprendo?

-¡No, Ártemis, no lo comprendes! ¿Recuerdas acaso como le recriminaste a Athena haberse enamorado del santo de Pegaso cuando intentó salvarlo de morir por la espada de Hades? Nunca has entendido que hay muchas clases de amor en el mundo. No solo el amor erótico. Athena ama a todos sus santos por igual, así como al resto de la humanidad. Sin preferencias. Si hubiera sido otro santo ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. ¿O vas a decirme entonces que el sentimiento que sientes por nuestra madre o por mí no es amor?

-¿Qué tratas de hacer?

-Me estás pidiendo que no sienta el que acaso es el sentimiento más inherente a los seres vivos de todos los que se conocen. No puedo, Ártemis. Yo no he elegido ser casto como tú. Tienes que respetarlo, por el amor de Zeus. Si quieres mantenerme lejos de esto, dile a Afrodita que mantenga a Eros alejado de mí. Pero mientras eso no suceda, debes tratar de no meterte en mis relaciones. Sé lo que vas a hacer, y si esto arruina lo que tengo con Mu, tú serás la culpable de mi sufrimiento. Pareces no entenderlo, ¿verdad? Tú solo me quieres para tí, ¿no es así?

La diosa levantó la barbilla con desdén, tratando de ocultar la turbación que las palabras de Apolo habían causado en ella.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz.

Apolo le tomó la cara entre las manos.

-Yo soy feliz así. Es mi elección. No puedes protegerme de mis elecciones. Entiéndelo de una vez, hermana.

Ella se desasió con brusquedad.

-Tú tampoco puedes evitar que haga lo que yo quiera, hermano. Si quito al santo de en medio...Te librarás de la influencia de Eros...y todo volverá a ser como antes.

-Ártemis...si lastimas a Mu, estarás faltando al juramento que le hiciste a Athena. Sabes que es lo que les pasa a los que juran en vano...y sabes que las consecuencias para los inmortales son terribles, ¿no te importa?

-¿Qué son dieciocho años para un dios? No son nada, y no voy a dejar que algo así me detenga, dijo.

-Ártemis...

-¡Olvídalo, Apolo! Sabes que no podrás evitarlo. Solo lo has retrasado.

La bofetada resonó con fuerza entre los árboles. La diosa cayó al suelo, con la mejilla ardiendo. Desde ahí, volvió a montar el arco y lo apuntó. Su hermano la imitó. Las cuerdas emitían un sonido peculiar al ser estiradas al máximo, esperando para relajarse.

-Si tengo que lastimarlos a ambos lo haré. Y lo sabes.

-Te tomas tantas molestias por un mortal, hermana. Por un mortal del que algún día me voy a aburrir. ¡Madura de una vez!

-Al menos sé que voy a ganar yo, se ufanó ella, bajando el arma.-Solo espero que puedas salvarlo, sonrió.-De verdad lo espero, se carcajeó mientras desaparecía.

El dios tiró el arco a un lado con rabia. Sus pies aplastaron la hierba. Sentía que las entrañas le ardían.

Se encaminó de nuevo hacia la gruta, agudizando los sentidos, tratando de percibir el cosmos del joven. Lo encontró sentado en la cama, arrugando las sábanas entre los dedos con ansiedad. Cuando lo vio entrar, se levantó como un resorte y lo abrazó. Apolo gimió cuando sintió su hombro ser presionado por el abrazo.

Mu se separó inmediatamente. Cuando vio la herida de la flecha afeando aquel hombro tragó saliva y lo miró con ansiedad.

-¿Te ha lastimado?, se inquietó.-Ha sido por mi culpa, lo lamento.

La mano de Febo silenció sus labios.

-Tranquilo, no es nada. No es nada.

-Pero...protestó.

-¡Mu!, su voz tenía un tono demandante,-Cálmate. No es nada, dijo, mientras se tendía con cuidado en la cama.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Está celosa porque no le presto atención. Debí haberlo supuesto, repuso, mientras se cubría el hombro herido con la mano y empezaba a curárselo.-En cierto sentido, era de esperarse, resopló.

-¿Siempre iremos al monte? ¿O prefieres descansar?

-Lo menos que quiero ahora es quedarme aquí encerrado todo el día, explicó.-Déjame descansar unos momentos y luego iremos.

-¿Puedo ir a la fuente?, preguntó.

-No, no quiero perderte de vista.

-Pero eso se cumplirá de todas formas, ¿no?, adivinó.

-Así es, pero prefiero retrasarlo lo más posible. Y quiero estar ahí cuando suceda, explicó, besándole la cabeza.

-¿Le dirás a la señorita Athena?

-Por supuesto, no puedo ocultarle algo así, repuso.-Pero si alguno de tus compañeros pregunta, les dirás otra cosa.

-¿Y eso por qué?, se sorprendió.

-Los conozco. Son capaces de hacer un escándalo. Y no quiero que me molesten, por algo que no pasará a mayores.

-¿Por eso quieres estar ahí, verdad? Para controlar el daño si es que puedes…

-¿Tú crees que voy a dejar que mi hermana se salga con la suya?, repuso, mirándolo tranquilamente.-Claro que no.

-Me gusta esa actitud, comentó, levantándose y sentándose sobre el regazo de Apolo, como solía. Le dio un beso en la nariz. El otro le dio la vuelta para quedar él arriba.

-¿Quieres un poco de amor, verdad? ¿Quieres?

-Creo que es bastante obvio. Pero solo un poco, ¿eh? Todavía no es de noche y tenemos que ir allá arriba, dijo, tomando la iniciativa.

El hijo Leto sonrió mientras sus labios eran besados. Se relajó completamente dejando que el joven tomara las riendas. Mu volvió a impulsarse para quedar arriba y empezó a besar aquellos labios divinos con ganas. Apolo le correspondió, enredando las manos entre aquellos áureos cabellos con igual ímpetu. La pasión empezó a impregnar el ambiente con rapidez.

-Debemos…parar…, murmuró, con esfuerzo el santo de Aries.

-No…quiero, la voz inmortal salió casi como un gruñido.

Para subrayar sus palabras, mordió el cuello del joven con fuerza, dejando una marca.

Mu se estremeció al sentir aquellos dientes en el cuello y abrió los ojos tratando de detener aquello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y no pudieran dar vuelta atrás.

Se oyeron pasos por el pasillo y una sacerdotisa irrumpió en la habitación.

-Mi señor, yo…..oh, lo siento, se excusó, mientras se ponía roja como la grana.

Apolo se separó de Mu a regañadientes y le dirigió una mirada que quemaba.

-Yo…mejor me voy…, se excusó ella, dándose cuenta del enfado del dios.

-No. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, escupió, mientras se separaba completamente, sentándose al borde del lecho.

-Eh…Arsínoe ha tenido otra visión. Creí que era importante que lo supierais.

Él cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño, mientras resoplaba con fastidio.

-Asegúrate de estar afuera en quince minutos, le dijo a Mu sin mirarlo. Salió de la habitación a paso raudo.

-Lo siento, se excusó ella-No fue mi intención arruinarles el ambiente.

-Descuida, la tranquilizó él-De todas maneras teníamos que parar.

-¡Daphne!

-¡Ya voy!, exclamó, mientras salía corriendo.

Mu sonrió y se encaminó hacia la salida. Desde la parte posterior de la gruta se veía la elevación del monte.

-Parece que va a ser sencillo llegar hasta allá, se dijo, pensativo. Se sentó en la entrada de la gruta a esperar a Apolo. Un pequeño jacinto le acarició la pierna. Cuando bajó la mirada para ver qué era, se encontró con el grupo de flores blancas inclinándose hacia él con gentileza. Arrancó uno y se lo acercó a la nariz, aspirando el olor.

Cuando el dios salió y lo vio sentado en el suelo con el jacinto entre las manos, se enterneció recordando al desgraciado Jacinto. Aquella vez también las cosas se habían torcido por culpa de un tercero. Pero esta vez estaba decidido a evitar que las cosas pasaran a mayores.

Mu levantó la vista al oír los pasos de su compañero. Lo sorprendió con la mirada tierna y añorante, lo que le dio curiosidad.

-¿En qué piensas?, preguntó.

Loxias volvió en sí con un sobresalto.

-Pensaba en Jacinto, reconoció.-Me recuerdas mucho a él. Pero no te preocupes, tú no terminarás igual, le prometió.-Haré lo posible porque no sea así.

Mu sintió celos. Aunque sabía que no podía pedirle al dios que se olvidara de sus amores pasados y solo pensara en él, quería que lo hiciera.

-¿Soy muy parecido a él?, preguntó, con cierto resentimiento.

El dios se dio cuenta y sonrió. Si estaba celoso, significaba que le importaba. Se acercó y le acarició la nariz.

-No, no es así. Tú eres un guerrero y él no lo era. Talvez la única similitud estribe en la edad. Y en cómo se han dado las cosas. Pero en realidad, no es lo mismo.

El joven se mordió el labio, poco convencido. Pero terminó por aceptar las razones dadas y se adelantó.

Apolo le cogió una mano y se la besó.

-No estés celoso, amor. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-No estoy celoso, negó con dureza, caminando más rápido. Su brazo dio un tirón al ser retenido y acabó contra el pecho de su amante.

-Déjame tranquilo. ¿No teníamos que ir arriba?

Una suave risa abandonó el pecho de Febo y simplemente lo soltó. Las laderas del monte estaban cubiertas por vegetación.

-Ven por aquí, le indicó,-pon los pies donde yo los pongo para que no te caigas.

El joven obedeció, todavía algo molesto por la discusión previa. La vegetación aumentaba conforme subían y el aire se volvía más y más frío. Sintió un escalofrío y se abrazó a sí mismo para combatir el frío. Poco a poco le fue resultando más y más difícil respirar.

-¿Estás bien?, se preocupó su acompañante.

-No me siento muy bien.- ¿Podríamos descansar?

-De acuerdo, ven. Siéntate, le indicó, acomodándose al pie de un abeto. Acercó su cuerpo al de Mu y encendió su cosmos en un intento de calentarlo.

-No es un frío físico, le explicó.-Es como un mal presentimiento.

Apolo entrecerró los ojos.

-Aguarda aquí, le dijo.-No te muevas.

No había ni bajado un par de metros cuando su aguda visión fue capaz de divisar a su hermana, bien escondida detrás de un árbol, extendiendo el arco lo más que daba, en dirección al joven.

-Lo supuse, suspiró, subiendo a toda velocidad, hasta donde estaba el muchacho. Pero no llegó a tiempo.

La primera flecha disparada fue percibida por la intuición del santo de Aries. Instintivamente, levantó el Crystal Wall y la saeta rebotó al chocar contra la pared de energía. Pero la segunda, cargada de cosmos divino no pudo ser frenada. Rompió el muro y se clavó, sin posibilidad de error, en el hombro del santo dorado atravesándolo. Éste jadeó, por el dolor mientras sus pies retrocedían. Intentó teletranportarse, pero una tercera flecha le impactó en el vientre. La negra sangre brotó y salpicó el suelo.

La diosa apuntó una cuarta saeta, decidida a acribillarlo. Pero otra flecha, salida en dirección contraria la hirió en la muñeca e hizo que errara el blanco. Se volvió hacia los lados furiosa, intentando ver quién se había metido en su camino. Del otro lado, se topó con su hermano. El dios sostenía el argénteo arco con firmeza con tanta fuerza que se le blanqueaban los nudillos. Su rostro volvía a semejarse a la noche y sus ojos ardían con ira. Soltó una segunda flecha que cruzó el aire y se clavó en el hombro de la diosa haciéndola retroceder. Ésta chilló, furiosa.

-¡Apolo! ¿Estás demente? ¡Cómo te atreves a herirme!

-¡Retrocede, Ártemis! Ya el oráculo se ha cumplido. Ahora ya no debes hacer nada más que esperar tu justo castigo por lo que has hecho.

-¡No te atrevas…! chilló la diosa fuera de sí, mientras lo veía correr hacia el santo herido.

Lo levantó con ansiedad, y examinó su rostro en busca de señales de vida. Los párpados temblaban levemente. El dios lo levantó, sacándole las flechas y encendió su cosmos sin tardanza, curando las heridas y revitalizándolo. El joven emitió una especie de suspiro y abrió los ojos.

-Apolo…susurró débilmente.

El dios puso una mano en sus labios acallándolo.

-Ssssssh. No te preocupes. No dejaré que nada te pase.

-No…, insistió en un susurro apremiante,-…necesito decirte esto.

-Después, comentó, acariciándole la sudorosa frente.-Después. Ahora solo descansa.

-No, insistió, incorporándose, trabajosamente.-Yo…yo te amo. Quería decírtelo.

El dios sonrió con una acongojada ternura y lo besó en la frente.

-Gracias por decírmelo, repuso, todavía concentrado en curar el daño causado por las flechas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Apolo?, se oyó una tercera voz. El hijo de Zeus se volvió bruscamente y distinguió nueve siluetas entre los árboles. La que había hablado era una joven ataviada con un peplo rojo como la sangre. Los cabellos del mismo color, le ocultaban el rostro.

-Erato, susurró, comprendiendo la súbita declaración de Mu.-Sí, por favor, llévenselo de aquí.

La musa asintió y se volvió hacia el resto de sus hermanas. Euterpe y Terpsícore se adelantaron y la ayudaron a cargarlo.

El dios volvió la atención hacia la diosa de la caza. Ésta se había hincado en el suelo y lo miraba con resentimiento.

-Iris, vocalizó él. La voz le tembló.

La mensajera divina apareció llevando un jarrón en sus manos.

-Sujétela, recomendó.

El dios sujetó a su hermana por los hombros con fuerza. Con la otra mano le presionó la mandíbula para que abriera la boca. Ella se debatió desesperada.

-¡Suéltame!

-Debes tener tu castigo. Estarás contenta. Una vez más voy a sufrir. Y esta vez será por tu culpa, murmuró tratando de que la voz no le temblara. Iris vertió el contenido del jarrón en la garganta de Febe. El agua del Estigia descendió por la garganta, sellando su castigo.

Ártemis sintió que le faltaba la respiración.

-Quedas excluida del consejo y los banquetes de los dioses por un Gran Año, recitó la hija de Taumante, con voz firme.-No podrás poner un pie en el Olimpo y alguien deberá sustituirte en las reuniones del consejo olímpico. Por otro Gran Año perderás la voz y la respiración.

Apolo la soltó y se arrecostó sobre un árbol sintiendo la desesperación que lo corroía por dentro. Cerró los ojos, respirando con pesadez mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca y sus ojos derramaban lágrimas.

-Lo lamento, mi señor, se excusó la mensajera.-No os preocupéis más. El santo dorado no morirá, habéis actuado con rapidez. Será mejor que vayáis con él. Vuestra madre está en camino.

Él asintió convulsamente y apareció en la cima del monte con solo pensarlo. Debajo de un frondoso árbol de laurel, las musas habían acomodado al santo de Aries.

-Pregunta por ti, le reveló Calíope, adelantándose.-Lo lamento.

-Gracias, expresó con sinceridad.-Por favor, déjennos a solas.

Las jóvenes se retiraron y los dejaron solos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?, preguntó, viéndolo despierto, mientras se arrecostaba a su lado y le besaba la frente.

-Todo lo bien que puedo sentirme después de recibir dos flechazos. Y todo es gracias a ti.

-Te dije que no iba a permitir que sucediera lo mismo otra vez. Pero también debo darle gracias a tu resistencia. Cualquier otra persona no hubiera resistido.

-Te dije que no te preocuparas, sonrió-Auch, se quejó.-Yo podía resistirlo

-Ahora descansa. Descansa, mi querido carnero, repuso dándole un beso en los labios.

**Ártemis es una pequeña desgraciada. Pero ya está, ya tuvo su merecido. **

**Una de las funciones de Iris es llevar un jarrón consigo. En este jarrón, ella lleva parte del agua del río Estigia y rocía o da de beber a todo aquel que rompe el juramento que hizo por dicho nombre. El dios afectado queda afónico y pierde la capacidad respiratoria por un Gran Año. Es excluido de los consejos y banquetes de los dioses por otro Gran Año. Éste periodo de tiempo equivale a nueve años normales. Es decir, es un castigo que se extiende por dieciocho años en total. Por eso los dioses se abstienen de abjurar cuando éste nombre está de por medio. En éste caso, pudieron más los celos de Ártemis y pagó las consecuencias de ello. **

**La vez pasada mencioné el icor y creo que no expliqué qué era, ni nada XD El icor (gr.** **ἰχώρ)** **era el****mineral**** presente en la****sangre****de los dioses, o la propia sangre divina. Esta sustancia mítica, de la que se decía a veces que también estaba presente en la****ambrosía**** o el****néctar****que los dioses comían en sus banquetes, era lo que los hacía inmortales. En apariencia dorado, cuando un dios era herido y sangraba, el icor era****venenoso****para los mortales, matando inmediatamente a todos los que entraban en contacto con la sangre de un inmortal.**

"**Semejante a la noche" Es una expresión que se usa en la primera rapsodia de la Ilíada, cuando Crises le ruega al dios Apolo no dejar impune la afrenta hecha por Agamenón al tomar como cautiva a Criseida, su hija. La Ilíada dice: "…Tal fue su plegaria. Óyola Febo Apolo, e irritado en su corazón, descendió de las cumbres del Olimpo con el arco y el cerrado carcaj sobre los hombros; las saetas resonaron sobre la espalda del dios cuando éste empezó a moverse. Iba semejante a la noche" Aunque al principio la expresión suena rara para referirse a Apolo, el dios de la luz, toma sentido si se la toma como una metáfora para la expresión "negro de rabia" Según esta misma parte, Apolo es el dios "del arco de plata" Por eso, lo del arco argénteo**

**Igual, "negra sangre" es una expresión tomada de Homero. Por el color oscuro de sustancias como la sangre o el vino, solía usar el color negro para describirlas en vez del rojo. **

**Delfos se haya incrustada en la ladera septentrional del monte Parnaso. Por eso, esta montaña es consagrada a Apolo y es el hogar de las nueve musas, las diosas que inspiran las artes cuyo patronazgo posee Febo Apolo, las hijas de Zeus y Mnemósine. Las iba a poner en el otro capítulo, pero pensé que con semejante alboroto, no iban a quedarse tan tranquilas ahí arriba. Aquí hablan Erato (gr. Ἐρατώ, '**_**la amorosa') **_**la musa de la poesía elegíaca (amatoria) y Calíope (gr. Καλλιόπη, '**_**la de la bella voz**_**') la musa de la poesía épica. A Calíope es a la que le debo yo mayor parte mi inspiración, creo yo, porque utilizo mucho la épica como inspiración de mis escritos, eso ya ustedes lo saben, son frecuentes las menciones que hago de Homero y Hesíodo ^_^ También se menciona a Terpsícore (gr.** **Τερψιχόρη, '**_**la que deleita en la danza**_**') la musa de la danza y la poesía coral y a Euterpe (gr. Ευτέρπη, '**_**la muy placentera**_**') la musa de la música. En el próximo capítulo, el epílogo, harán su aparición las otras cinco. **Como siempre, imágenes de referencia en mi Facebook****

**¡Gracias por los comentarios! **

**¡Un beso grande! **


	4. Epílogo: Las Musas

**Bueno, aquí llega el epílogo de esta historia. Considérenlo un regalo de Navidad de mi parte ^_^**

**El solsticio de invierno se da en el hemisferio norte entre el 20 y el 23 de diciembre. El 24 de diciembre es la noche más larga del año, lo cual se creía era así porque el Sol moría. El 25 se celebraba el aumento de luz solar después del solsticio, lo que significaba el renacimiento del astro Rey. Aunque se le aplicaba el título de Sol Invictus a varias divinidades de carácter solar como Apolo, Mitra, o Helios, el emperador Juliano, el Apóstata declaró a Helios la única divinidad solar, siendo las otras meras expresiones de éste. Puede ser aquí el punto donde se dio la identificación de Apolo con Helios como dios del Sol, porque prototípicamente, ésa no es una característica de este dios.**

**Felix dies Solis Invicti :3**

**Epílogo**

**Las Musas**

Mu le sujetó el rostro a Apolo, para poder hablar con él. La expresión que veía en los ojos del dios no le gustaba nada.

-¿En qué piensas?, le preguntó.

-En mi hermana. Me duele haber tenido que hacerle esto.

-No te preocupes, repuso el santo dorado, acariciándole el rostro.-Ya verás como todo termina pronto.

-Es irónico que lo digas tú, sonrió.-Dieciocho años son muchos para un ser humano.

-No quiero que sufras, se justificó, acariciándole el pecho con cariño y apoyando la cabeza bajo su barbilla-al menos no más de lo necesario.

-No te preocupes. Todo lo que me importa ahora es que estamos juntos, contestó, con la mirada perdida.

-No sufras, repitió.-Todo irá bien.

Se besaron con ternura. El ariano hizo una mueca y se quejó.

-¿No puedes curarlas de una vez? No es por andar de quejica, pero molestan bastante.

-Tranquilo, tenemos tiempo. Talvez esta noche lo haga. ¿Estarás bien con las musas? Tengo que hablar con Athena sobre esto, e ir a ver a mi madre, de seguro está preocupada.

-Vete tranquilo. Seguro que pasaré un buen rato con ellas. Se ven divertidas, dijo, mientras veía a Euterpe sacar una lira, mientras las otras reían y bailaban.

-Ellas aman pasar un buen rato. Te distraerán lo suficiente mientras regreso.

-No tardes, le dijo, con un tono juguetón en la voz.

-Regresaré tan pronto como pueda, dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia las musas. Éstas dejaron sus juegos y le prestaron atención.

-Debo ausentarme un momento, les dijo.-¿Creen que pueden distraerlo un poco? No quiero que piense en el dolor.

-No te preocupes, lo distraeremos, comentó Thalía, guiñando un ojo, mientras él se iba.

-Tú lo distraerás con tus bobadas, niña, replicó Clío, enredándose un mechón negro entre las manos.

-¿No es esa la idea?, se confundió la del vestido amarillo.

-No, yo lo distraeré mejor que ustedes, comentó una rubia con el cabello rizado, con un dejo de superioridad.

-¡Cállate, Melpómene!, la chitó Thalía.-Dudo que quiera oír tragedias. Lo que necesita es que lo distraigan, no que lo aburran.

Las dos se enfrascaron en una discusión sin cuartel, tratando de vender los beneficios de sus respectivas artes.

-¿Siempre son así?, se preguntó divertido el santo de Aries.

Polimnia y Urania se rieron. Mientras una llevaba un peplo azul oscuro y su cabeza era adornada por cabellos castaños y ondulados, la otra había heredado los cabellos platinados de su padre, trenzados con gracia que caían sobre un peplo de tonos purpúreos.

-Siempre, repuso la primera con una sonrisita.-Han discutido por eso y seguirán discutiendo por eso hasta el final de los tiempos. Nunca aprenderán.

-Yo creo que cada una tiene sus cosas buenas, manifestó Mu.

-Díselo a ellas, manifestó Urania, señalando a sus hermanas,-No paran de discutir sobre eso. Una pérdida de tiempo si me lo preguntas. Todos saben que la astronomía es la mejor de las artes, dijo con retintín.

-¡Urania!, se quejó Clío.

-Ash. No te enojes, era solo una broma. De todas formas, la Astronomía tira más hacia la ciencia.

Mu soltó una carcajada, El vientre le dio un pinchazo.

-Auch, se quejó.-Ow.

-¿Estás bien?, se preocupó Clío.-Como te pase algo, Apolo nos matará.

-Sí, sí,estoy bien. Es que duele, después de todo se quejó, mientras se acomodaba. Sintió un horrible pinchazo en el vientre.-¡AY!

Las musas lo acomodaron con cuidado contra el árbol.

-Eeeh, chicas, titubeó Urania, volviéndose hacia Melpómene y Thalía, que seguían discutiendo sobre los respectivos beneficios de la comedia y la tragedia,-¡Hey! ¡CHICAS!

-¿Qué?, exclamaron al unísono.

-Dejen de discutir y vengan a ver esto.

-Esa herida se ve muy fea, comentó Melpómene, escudriñando el costado del tibetano.-Creí que ya le había cerrado las heridas. ¿Porqué sigue sangrando?

-No es lo único, se preocupó Calíope, señalando el hombro lastimado,-esa también está empezando a sangrar.

-Me duele, se quejó el santo dorado, sintiéndose embotado.

-Ahora solo falta que esa víbora haya usado flechas envenenadas, comentó Clío con sequedad, mientras se agachaba también.

-Mejor vamos a buscarlo, ¿no?, dudó Euterpe

-Creo que sería lo más prudente. Antes de que algo malo pase, se enserió Thalía.

-¿Algo malo?, se sorprendió Erato,-¿De veras, Thalía?

-Quise decir algo peor.

-Ya basta, cortó, Clío.-¿Qué hacemos?

-A ver, pongamos orden, intervino Calíope, tomando la voz de mando.-Thalía, Melpómene, Polimnia y Urania, ustedes llevénlo adentro. Talvez estar en cama le haga mejor. Traten de no moverlo demasiado. Clío, vete a buscar a Apolo. No puede estar muy lejos. Las que faltan traten de contener la hemorragia, mientras tanto.

Se pusieron en movimiento inmediatamente.

-Ush, cómo pesa, resopló Thalía.

-Es normal, el peso muerto es más difícil de cargar, explicó Urania, con dejos de superioridad.

-Y pensar que solo teníamos que distraerlo. Ahora tenemos que cuidarlo. ¿Porqué no seremos enfermeras?

-La culpa es de Ártemis y sus celos. Es el colmo que la lleven a romper juramentos de esta magnitud, desaprobó Melpómene.-Esto está para escribir una tragedia o dos.

-Cállense y caminen, las urgió Polimnia.

-El problema no es solo el hijo de Leto. Quién sabe cómo reaccionará la virgen que lleva la égida ante esto.

-Deja tú, a mí me preocupan los dos. Igual, ya el castigo correspondiente fue ejecutado, no creo que las cosas se pongan peor, comentó Erato.

Mientras hablaban, fueron caminando apresuradamente hasta toparse con el primer cuarto que encontraron. Cargaron a Mu hasta la cama. Euterpe colocó una sábana y lo depositaron encima.

-Está cubierto de sudor y tiembla, comentó Calíope, mientras le tocaba la frente.-Y tiene fiebre, añadió, constando el rostro rojo del ariano.

-Es obvio algo más que simples flechazos. Solo espero que Clío se de prisa. Vengan, tratemos de contener la hemorragia.

Mientras tanto, el dios de la luz se había encontrado con su madre en la fuente Castalia.

-¿Entonces ya ha acontecido? ¿Ya están fuera de peligro?

- Así es. Pero me temo que haya algo más. Por eso iré a hablar con Athena y regresaré lo más rápido que pueda. No creo que mi hermana haya usado simples flechas.

Leto estrechó la cabeza de su hijo con cariño.

-¿Quieres que ayude a las muchachas con eso? Así podrás quedarte más tranquilo.

Él sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias, madre.

-Además, deseo conocer a ese joven. Debe ser algo muy especial para prendarte así de él.

Los ojos de él brillaron.

-Oh, lo es. Ciertamente lo es. Eros jugó bien sus cartas esta vez, admitió.

-Me alegra no tener que hablar con Afrodita una vez más como después de lo de Daphne. Espero que todo termine bien esta vez.

-Así será. Esta vez no permitiré que todo salga mal.

-Me gusta que pienses así, expresó ella, con aprobación.-Estoy decepcionada de tu hermana, sin embargo. Pero ya ha recibido su merecido castigo, por lo que no sería justo reprenderla más.

-Lo sé. La justicia está hecha. Ahora solo queda esperar que todo siga su curso.

-Ve con Athena. Yo cuidaré al muchacho.

El dios avanzó con paso raudo hasta alcanzar su destino. Se ocultó a la vista de los santos de oro que estaban diseminados por todo el lugar, ocupados en diversos quehaceres.

La diosa se sorprendió al sentir el cosmos de su hermano en el jardín trasero y fue a su encuentro.

-¿Apolo?, preguntó,-¿qué haces aquí? ¿Mu está bien?

-Los designios del oráculo son inescrutables, querida hermana. Solo queda afrontarlos con resignación. Arsínoe tuvo una visión en la que mi hermana rompería el juramento que te hizo.

Athena dejó caer el báculo que se estrelló contra el suelo.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Así es. Solo quería que supieras, porque Mu es tu guerrero y mereces saberlo. Ahora debo regresar a Delfos porque no creo que Ártemis haya usado simples flechas. Debo estar a su lado.

-¡Voy contigo!, expresó con vehemencia la diosa de la sabiduría.-Quiero ver con mis propios ojos lo que sucede.

-¿Estás segura? Puede no agradarte lo que veas, la previno.

-No importa. Necesito verlo. Y él me necesitará.

-Está bien, como desees. Vamos.

Ambos dioses cruzaron los jardines a la carrera. A medio camino se encontraron con Clío.

-¡Clío!, se sorprendió Febo.-¿Qué sucede?

-Es…es el santo de oro, explicó la musa entre jadeos, sujetándose el costado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, se preocupó la hija de Zeus.

-Las heridas se han abierto de nuevo y están sangrando mucho.

-Debí suponerlo, resopló con molestia,-mi hermana debió haber usado saetas envenenadas. Démonos prisa.

Los tres se dieron prisa hasta alcanzar las costas de Delfos.

-Está en el templo. En la habitación de Euterpe. Era la más cercana. La venerable Leto ya está con ellos.

-¿Hablaste con tu madre?, se sorprendió la diosa de la guerra.

-Sí. Imaginé que debía decirle lo sucedido con Ártemis. Ella me dijo que quería conocer a Mu, además.

-¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo le interesan a tu madre tus conquistas entre los mortales?

-Supongo que es por ser uno de tus santos. No se me ocurre otra explicación. Aparte claro, de verme tan contento, explicó él.-Por aquí.

Se apresuraron hasta entrar en la habitación. Apolo se abrió paso hasta la cama. Puso una mano en la frente del joven, mientras sus ojos examinaban las heridas.

-Esto pinta grave, dictaminó.-Tendré que atenderlo por un largo tiempo, quizás la noche entera, si quiero lograr curar estas heridas. ¿Cómo ha estado?, le preguntó a Calíope.

-Tiene algo de fiebre, pero no ha empeorado. Costó un poco retener la hemorragia, pero por fin lo hemos logrado. Vuestra madre tuvo la idea de darle de beber un poco de ambrosía, y ha funcionado bien.-Solo un poco, se apresuró a rectificar viendo las miradas de ambos dioses.

-¿Dónde está Leto?, preguntó Athena.

-Se encuentra afuera, con las chicas. Creímos que no sería bueno abarrotar la habitación.

-Iré a hablar con ella, intervino la primogénita del Crónida. Pero primero se acercó a la cama. Ver al aguerrido santo de Aries en aquella situación la enterneció.

-No te preocupes, Mu. Te vas a recuperar, susurró, inclinándose para besarle la sudorosa frente. Él se removió en su inconsciencia, casi como si percibiera la presencia de su diosa. Ésta salió junto con Calíope, dejándolo a solas con Apolo.

El dios se subió en la cama y acercó su cuerpo al que yacía, sabiendo que lo que necesitaba hacer requería tiempo, y el sueño sería la opción más certera para lograrlo. Su cosmos fluyó hacia Mu, sanándolo, purificando el veneno, revitalizándolo y confortándolo.

A altas horas de la noche, las dos diosas volvieron a entrar en la habitación. Leto descubrió la frente de su hijo, y depositó un beso en su frente.

-Está cansado. Ha transmitido su energía durante mucho tiempo y con mucha intensidad y eso lo ha agotado. Pero parece que ha dado resultado, el joven Mu se ve bien y sano.

-Debo agradecérselo apenas pueda. Parece que ha experimentado un buen cambio de actitud con este romance. El Apolo que yo conocía jamás habría hecho esto por un mortal.

-La gente cambia por el amor, joven Athena. Eso es algo que tú sabes perfectamente, ¿no es así?, sonrió la hija de Febe.

-Lo sé, sonrió ella.-Quizás sea mejor que nos vayamos.

La luz del Sol inundó la habitación, posando sus suaves rayos por sobre la cama y sus ocupantes. El santo de Aries se despertó confuso. De repente, su mente lo recordó todo y se levantó con brusquedad, palpándose el hombro y el costado. El no percibir nada le extrañó, así que se abrió las ropas. Pero la piel también aparecía sana.

-¿Pero qué…?, exclamó, incrédulo. Al volver a ver hacia un lado, aunque la cama estaba vacía, fue capaz de entender quién lo había sanado. Se levantó.

En la sala se encontró con Erato. La musa sonrió con cordialidad,

-Hola. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy bien. Ya todo pasó.

-Entonces, ¿Eres tú al que Apolo le escribía cartas de amor con mi ayuda?, repuso con picardía.

El tibetano se sonrojó.

-Funcionaron, dijo solamente.

-Ven.

El joven la siguió con curiosidad. En el jardín se encontró con el hecho de que alguien lo estaba esperando.

-Hola, extraño, lo saludó el dios con una gran sonrisa. El joven sonrió a su vez y se acercó a él. Fue entonces cuando vio al blanco cisne, que nadaba con gracilidad en el pequeño lago.

-Es hermoso, se maravilló.

Apolo sonrió.

-Él te llevará a casa, dijo solamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que ha sucedido me hace ver que necesito un poco de tiempo a solas. Por tanto, te enviaré con Palas antes de lo acordado. Te veré mañana, finalizó.-Este cisne te llevará.

-¿Pero me aguantará?

-Este es el cisne que me lleva a la región de las Hiperbóreas cada invierno. Si soporta mi peso, te soportará a ti, sin duda alguna.

-De acuerdo, dijo, acariciando el pico del ave. Ésta se dejó montar mansamente.

-Te veré después, amor mío.

-Nos vemos, contestó, besándolo con ternura.-Gracias por salvarme la vida.

-Descuida. Es lo menos que podía hacer.

Se aferró a las blancas plumas del cisne mientras éste surcaba los cielos con grácil firmeza. Lo dejó en el jardín de adelante del palacio de la diosa de la sabiduría. El joven se introdujo en el lugar a paso raudo. Cuando llegó al comedor le fue posible ver al santo de Piscis sentado tomando su desayuno. Afrodita volvió la cabeza al oír el ruido de sus pasos.

-¡Mu! Creí que no ibas a regresar hasta mañana, se sorprendió.

-Hola, Afro, saludó, dejándose caer en una silla y cogiendo una fruta.

**Las musas (gr. Μοῦσαι) son las diosas de la inspiración, más concretamente, inspiraban los diferentes tipos de poesía, así como otras artes y ciencias. En el capítulo pasado se presentaron algunas. En este capítulo se presenta a las otras cinco:**

**- Clío (Κλειώ, 'la que ofrece gloria'); musa de la epopeya (historia)**

**- Melpómene (Μελπομένη, 'la melodiosa'); musa de la tragedia.**

**- Polimnia (Πολυμνία, 'la muchos himnos'); musa de los cantos sagrados y la poesía sacra (himnos)**

**- Thalía (Θάλεια o Θαλία, 'la festiva'); musa de la comedia y de la poesía bucólica.**

**- Urania (Ουρανία, 'la celestial'); musa de la astronomía, poesía didáctica y las ciencias exactas.**

**Se ****decía que Apolo cabalgaba a espaldas de un cisne al país de las Hiperbóreas durante los meses de invierno, cisne que también le prestaba a su amado Jacinto para que lo montase. Como habrán notado, el intertexto mitológico que usé para esta relación, fue la relación de Apolo con Jacinto. Céfiro (o Aiolos en otras versiones) celoso de que el muchacho prefiriera a Apolo sobre él, desvió el disco con el cual jugaban los amantes, con toda la intención de acertarle al dios, pero por azares del Destino, el disco le dio a Jacinto, matándolo al instante. Apolo intentó curarlo, pero al comprender que ya no podía hacer nada, tomó gotas de su sangre y de ellas creó a la flor de jacinto. Aquí la celosa fue Ártemis y la historia no terminó de forma trágica, por lo que esto es una resemantización de este mito. **

**Febe (Φοίβη, Phoebe) era una de los doce titanes. Yació con su hermano Ceo y le dio como hijas a Leto y a Asteria. La primera se convertiría en la madre de Ártemis y Apolo. La palabra significa "brillo" y como la forma femenina de Febo (Φοίβος, Phoíbos) que significa "brillante", también es un epíteto de la diosa de la caza en su calidad de hermana del dios de la luz. **

**Con esto se da el cierre de este short fic. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y comentarios!**

**¡Feliz Navidad! Y Año Nuevo y todo lo que siga ^_^**

**Nos vemos el otro año :p**

**Shaina de Aries ^_^**


End file.
